


Inevitabilmente

by raxilia_running



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Lemon, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: La mancanza di orientamento di Zoroko è risaputa, se poi ci si mette un capitano più scombinato e disorientato di lei, il pernottamento forzato in una giungla umida e buia è assicurato. E anche l'esito della nottata diventa dei più scontati, quando il suddetto capitano decide di farsi prendere dalle voglie nei momenti meno opportuni...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Boh, reposting di una vecchia fic postata al porn fest quasi tre anni fa, perché l'avevo cancellata da Fanworld (Y?!) e non si meritava una fine così brutta. e_e È il mio vecchio stile, chiedo venia se fa schifìo.

«Zoroko, dormi?».

Il «no» di replica venne quasi sbuffato mentre la spadaccina si agitava su un fianco, fingendo che l'esclamazione del compagno non l'avesse svegliata.

E in realtà era così. No, non stava dormendo. Era impossibile dormire. Non in quella giungla umida e pregna di vapori. Non con il suo capitano che si agitava ogni cinque secondi, pigolando come il bambino dispettoso che in fondo al cuore era!

«Io ho sonno» esclamò Rufy, colmo di disappunto, atteggiando le labbra a una smorfia esagerata che solo a un essere di gomma come lui sarebbe potuta riuscire.

«E allora dormi» ringhiò a voce bassa la ragazza, indirizzando un gesto impaziente al compagno che, in quel buio imperante, non lo notò. O forse, finse di non vedere.

«Ma fa tanto caldo in questo posto appiccicoso» protestò il ragazzo e alzò le braccia e le gambe, sbattendole violentemente contro il soffice sottobosco fino a far svolazzare in aria una miriade di foglioline tenere e già mezze marcite in quel terreno spaventosamente caldo e fertile.

«E allora sta’ sveglio!».

Il ruggito di disapprovazione della spadaccina, più che a un consiglio assomigliava a un ordine, che chiunque altro avrebbe seguito con pedissequa obbedienza ma non certo Monkey D. Rufy, che pareva vivere soltanto per quei momenti lì, quando rischiava seriamente di _perdere la vita_.

«Ma mi scoccio di star sveglio a non far niente!».

Rogne, rogne e soltanto rogne!

Prima quella tempesta improvvisa che nemmeno il navigatore Namizo aveva potuto far loro evitare e che li aveva mandati fuori rotta e poi _quello_ : divisi l'uno dall'altro su quell'isola assurda! Dopo quattro ore di vagabondare erano riusciti a perdersi per ben tre volte e alla fine, fra lamenti di fame improvvisa e la notte che scendeva su di loro, l'unica idea che aveva avuto Rufy era stata quella di fermarsi in mezzo a quel coacervo di vegetazione putrida « _perché se stiamo fermi in un posto, prima o poi ci troveranno_ ».

Oh sì, perché scovare due esseri umani in quel buio pesto e senza uno straccio di falò che facesse da segnale, era una cosa semplice come bere un bicchier d'acqua!

«Fa troppo caldo! I vestiti mi si appiccicano addosso!» insistette il capitano, rotolandosi su un fianco e picchiando l'indice contro la schiena di Zoroko.

«E allora spogliati, come ho fatto io» esalò la ragazza spazientita, indicando la lunga giacca bianca che in quel momento era stata ripiegata sotto la testa per fungere da cuscino.

Il lungo istante di silenzio che seguì le diede la falsa speranza che Rufy avesse compreso il tono indisposto e avesse deciso di darci un taglio con le sue proteste.

«Ok!».

Come non detto.

Il rumore di una zip che si abbassava fu il segnale che si stava spogliando _dalla parte sbagliata_. Zoroko si portò una mano alla faccia, chiedendosi se per caso quando il ragazzo era nato avessero terminato le scorte di pudore. Oltreché quelle di buon senso. La faccia tosta, invece, gli era stata fornita non per una ma per ben tre vite.

Va bene che erano soli, va bene che si trattava di loro due ma possibile che mai una volta il suo capitano potesse fare le cose come le facevano tutti gli altri?! Non sarebbe stato decisamente meno compromettente togliersi prima e soltanto la camicia?

Oh, al diavolo, tanto lei avrebbe dormito, alla faccia delle sue provocazioni e di quel caldo soffocante.

Si agitò appena sul fianco mentre sentiva la suddetta camicia, appallottolata alla bell'e meglio, finirgli contro la schiena.

«Rufy, stramaledizione! Non seminare la tua robaccia in giro o domani mattina non troverai più niente!» sbraitò la spadaccina, rifiutandosi ostinatamente di voltarsi. Non sarebbe caduta nella trappola, quei mezzucci insinuanti non l'avrebbero costretta a cedere! Era tardi e dovevano dormire.

Il fatto che una quiete improvvisa seguisse la sua affermazione piccata, non la mise in allarme e forse fu quello il primo errore della nottata. Era come lasciare che il proverbiale sassolino rotolasse, provocando un'inarrestabile frana. E si sapeva che fra le cose inarrestabili, Rufy era la più tenace.

«E tu non hai caldo, con tutta quella roba addosso?» esclamò all'improvviso il ragazzo, rotolando su un fianco e appressandosi alla schiena della compagna.

Era stata una battuta pronunciata in tono così innocente che persino Zoroko abbassò la guardia, limitandosi a rispondere con tono piccato invece di preoccuparsi di quella vicinanza sospetta.

«Umpf! Io resisto e sopporto, a differenza tua!».

«Sì, ma così continui ad avere caldo!» protestò il ragazzo, aggrappandosi alla sua vita come se fosse una scimmietta.

La ragazza sbuffò, stringendosi nelle spalle e constatando con sollievo che il suo capitano aveva avuto per lo meno la buona creanza di tenersi le mutande addosso.

«Ho ancora più caldo se tu mi stai appiccicato così!» sbraitò scocciata, cercando di atteggiare il viso a una smorfia che avrebbe voluto sembrare imbronciata ma non riusciva ad esserlo fino in fondo. Maledizione a Rufy e alla sua smania di contatto fisico!

Il ragazzo ignorò quell'ultima osservazione, appoggiando invece il mento contro la sua spalla e fissando il profilo liscio di qualcosa che appena appena risaltava nel buio.

«Ma tu la notte ci dormi pure con le spade? Non è che le usi per fare cose strane?».

La provocazione era più che palese ma il caldo era tanto, il sonno tardava a venire e Rufy era _troppo vicino_. Fu così che Zoroko cedette, voltandosi di scatto e afferrando il compagno per i polsi.

Riuscì ad atterrarlo contro il soffice tappeto di foglie con una facilità a dir poco sospetta ma decise di ignorare quel particolare, concentrandosi invece sul ghigno gigantesco che brillava persino in quel buio denso come la pece bollente. Sembrava una falce di luna, tanto era assurdamente smagliante, e lei lo detestava, quel sorriso lì, perché le causava puntualmente una fastidiosa stretta allo stomaco.

«Senti un po’, tu!» sbottò, mantenendosi sospesa sopra il suo corpo. «Fa caldo! E se continui così, avremmo ancora più caldo!».

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, cercando di distinguere il genere di sguardo che stava attraversando gli occhi del suo capitano, per quanto non avesse bisogno della luce per avere conferme ai suoi sospetti. Se le immaginava perfettamente, quelle due iridi nere come carboni ardenti che la stavano fissando con fare sornione.

Piccolo provocatore…

«Ma almeno ci divertiremo!» replicò Rufy, gongolando come se si trovasse di fronte a un prelibato cosciotto di carne. E in effetti, anche se Zoroko non si poteva certo mangiare, era capace di saziarlo in ben altri e assolutamente non noiosi modi.

Le mani del ragazzo fecero “clap” quando le sollevò, scivolando via dalla sua presa, e la afferrò per i fianchi scoperti come se stesse cercando di placcarla, il tutto senza che il suo sorriso ottimista cedesse di un solo millimetro.

Zoroko si concesse di sollevare appena un sopracciglio a quella mossa, senza concedere altro segno di sorpresa, prima di abbassarsi fino a trovarsi a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia e da quegli occhi che più li scrutava nel buio imperante e più le sembrava si prendessero gioco di lei.

«Dì un po’, ci stai provando?» ringhiò sospettosa, cercando di caricare quell’esclamazione di abbondante disappunto.

«Io? A fare che?» replicò Rufy con una tranquillità a dir poco irritante, continuando a sostenere il suo sguardo irato senza alcuna sorta di turbamento.

Zoroko arrabbiata era uno spettacolo a dir poco spassoso, non ci poteva fare niente ma doveva provocarla, anche se in quelle tenebre appiccicose non poteva guardare bene tutte le sue espressioni sbuffanti e scocciate ed era un vero peccato.

La ragazza non ebbe il tempo neanche di aprir bocca che avvertì un movimento appena accennato della testa del ragazzo e poi due labbra che si stampavano sulla sua guancia, schioccandole un grosso e rumorosissimo bacio.

Inspirò profondamente, cercando di trattenere l’impulso che la spingeva a suonare un ceffone stizzito al compagno. Il concetto di “corteggiamento” che aveva Rufy era sballato a dir poco e doveva ringraziare il cielo che lei lo ammirasse per ben altri motivi che poco dipendevano dalla sua totale mancanza di romanticismo, perché qualunque altra donna lo avrebbe mollato lì su quel tappeto erboso e sarebbe tornata a dormire.

Ma lei non era una “qualunque altra donna”. Lei era la vice-capitano e figurarsi se poteva _lasciare solo_ il suo capitano.

«Bah!» borbottò con esagerata veemenza, prima di spostare il viso quel tanto che le permettesse di scontrarsi con le labbra ancora protese del ragazzo e dare il via a un bacio che sembrava essere atteso già da tempo.

Rimasero per qualche minuto in quella posa sospesa, il rumore di baci schioccati in punta di labbra che impregnava l’atmosfera umida attorno a loro. E poi Zoroko si puntellò sulle ginocchia, scivolando lentamente sul compagno fino ad aderire contro il suo corpo. Lo sentì reagire immediatamente, staccando le mani e circondandole la vita in un abbraccio serpentino.

I baci si fecero più profondi e insistenti, in un contatto umido di lingue che si scontravano con testardaggine come se si stessero affrontando in battaglia, mentre la spadaccina stringeva fra le mani il volto del ragazzo con più trasporto di quanto avrebbe desiderato dimostrare. Sfiorò appena con un pollice la cicatrice che aveva sotto l’occhio sinistro, mentre le dita del capitano prendevano a percorrere la sua schiena, raggiungendo i propri obiettivi con una premura che non si preoccuparono di nascondere.

Zoroko ricacciò indietro un mugugno sorpreso quando una delle due mani scivolò lungo il suo fianco, appoggiandosi sulla sua natica e accarezzandola come se avesse deciso di lucidargliela per benino. L’altra mano era salita più in alto, cominciando a strattonare il nodo della fascia che le legava il seno con movimenti impacciati e inconcludenti. Quei tentativi durarono poco, il tempo che le dita sottili della spadaccina si poggiassero con impazienza su quelle del compagno, aiutandolo a disfare la legatura e lasciandolo così libero di poter concentrare tutte le sue attenzioni sui suoi fianchi, in una serie di carezze insistenti e profonde che furono per lei difficili da fronteggiare mantenendosi perfettamente impassibile.

«Rufy…» borbottò la spadaccina, districandosi fra un bacio e l’altro, quando una mano del capitano scivolò in avanti, attaccando la patta dei suoi pantaloni con una determinazione poco fraintendibile.

«…lascia, faccio io…» concluse, staccandosi a fatica dalla sua bocca e mettendosi a sedere malamente sul tappeto di foglie. Che diamine, era ancora capace di sfilarsi i vestiti da sola, non c’era bisogno di incentivi esterni!

Ebbe appena il tempo di disincastrare i pantaloni dalle caviglie, lottando contro l’umidità che le appiccicava il tessuto nero e pesante alla pelle, che anche Rufy la raggiunse, osservandola divertito mentre imprecava al buio prima di sporgersi verso di lei e cingerle nuovamente la vita con le braccia.

«Rufy, ma che diamine!» borbottò la ragazza, alzando una gamba per disfarsi delle mutandine, mentre il ragazzo affondava la testa contro il suo collo, strusciando le labbra contro la pelle umida e sudata come se fosse stato un cucciolo in cerca di affetto.

Zoroko sospirò, aggrappandosi alle spalle del ragazzo con una certa circospezione. Quando la baciava a quel modo aveva sempre l’assurdo timore che fra una lappata e l’altra il capitano si dimenticasse di cosa stava facendo e le assestasse un morso, prendendola per un saporito cosciotto di carne.

Gli accarezzò i corti capelli neri, scompigliandoli appena, e si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui, stringendosi nuovamente contro il suo corpo. Spostò le labbra sulla sua fronte e poi le lasciò scivolare sulla tempia e giù per la curva tonda dell’orecchio, fino a incontrare una guancia morbida e malleabile come la gomma. Rufy si voltò, andando incontro alla sua bocca e avventandosi sulle sue labbra come se fossero una pietanza prelibata da consumare con voracità.

«Rufy…» mugugnò per la terza volta la spadaccina, quando le dita del capitano risalirono lungo il fianco, affondando nel suo seno con indiscreto entusiasmo. Sembrava né più né meno che un bambino curioso che si dilettava con il suo gioco preferito e il fatto che quell’atteggiamento la esaltasse non poco, togliendole buona parte del suo autocontrollo, era per la spadaccina fonte di profonda vergogna.

Ma era difficile resistere al tocco di quelle dita che si arrampicavano lungo ogni curva del suo corpo, cercando, stringendo e palpando tutto ciò che incontravano. Sembrava quasi che Rufy si divertisse a _sperimentare_ quanto quel corpo così diverso dal suo potesse reagire alle sue sollecitazioni, eppure avrebbe dovuto capirlo – pensò la spadaccina sospirando mentalmente – quali effetti piacevoli potesse provocare su di lei.

Come in quell’istante, in cui le sue dita scivolavano giù per la sua pancia, tracciando incuriosite il contorno di quella cicatrice, che la attraversava diagonalmente, come se fosse una cosa _bella_ e tanto piacevole da toccare che avrebbero continuato a farlo per ore. E invece all’improvviso si decisero a prendere la strada verso il basso e a farla sussultare, ma appena appena e soltanto perché era stata colta di sorpresa e forse anche perché era arduo non reagire quando lui sapeva frugarle dentro con un compiacimento tanto sincero da sembrare quasi _puro_ e decisamente troppo entusiastico per non andargli incontro.

Forse la colpa era anche del fatto che Rufy era fatto di gomma ma, dannazione, quelle due dita sembravano adattarsi così bene da scivolarle dentro con una facilità spaventosa, che rendeva tutto tanto piacevole da rischiare di farle perdere la testa e a lei non piaceva perdere la testa. Anche se, molto forse, per lui avrebbe sempre potuto fare una mezza eccezione.

Mugugnò appena fra le sue labbra, cercando di reprimere un’espressione particolarmente entusiasta, e decise che era arrivato il momento di rispondere almeno un po’ a quelle provocazioni. Non fosse mai che il capitano si adoperasse a quel modo e lei non facesse nulla per ricambiare.

Gli accarezzò appena la pancia in punta di polpastrelli, dirigendosi decisamente fra le sue gambe. Il caldo, il buio e l’umidità non rendevano certo il suo lavoro più semplice ma presto la sua mano prese a scivolare senza difficoltà lungo la sua erezione tesa e, a giudicare dal modo in cui lo sentiva strusciarsi contro il palmo della sua mano, Rufy stava gradendo parecchio quel genere di attenzioni.

«Zoroko…» esclamò all’improvviso con il suo tono canzonatorio ma molto più affannato del solito.

«Zoroko ma… dì un po’… ti piace proprio tanto toccarmelo… eh?».

«Rufy!» ringhiò la spadaccina con voce roca, stringendo appena la mano in un moto di profonda stizza.

«Ma che cacchio… Ah!» provò a protestare ma fu costretta a rimangiarsi il resto della bestemmia, contraendo violentemente i muscoli mentre le dita del ragazzo affondavano più in profondità, violando la resistenza ormai minima dei suoi muscoli con una semplicità disarmante.

Si spinse contro la sua mano, mentre il capitano le deponeva l’ennesimo bacio schioccante sulla guancia, incurante della reazione a dir poco violenta che aveva provocato dopo la sua _geniale uscita_.

«Senti…» sbuffò, rabbrividendo appena mentre le contrazioni si facevano sempre più forti sotto l’onda di quelle sollecitazioni che non le lasciavano un istante di tregua.

«Non… sarebbe il caso che… togli quelle dita…?».

«Ma perché? Ti stai divertendo… così tanto…» la incalzò Rufy, sentendola replicare a quelle parole con una stretta ben più decisa della sua mano, movimento che strappò un sussulto inconsueto persino a lui.

«Ti assicuro che se le togli… dopo… ci divertiamo ancora di più…» protestò la spadaccina, trovando finalmente – in chissà quale angolo nascosto di se stessa – la forza per puntellarsi sulle ginocchia e sollevarsi quel tanto da costringere il ragazzo ad allontanare la mano.

Non staccò la propria, invece, limitandosi a mantenere salda la stretta mentre lo guidava fra le sue gambe, lasciandosi penetrare lentamente prima di calare completamente su di lui con una mossa secca.

Gli circondò i fianchi con le gambe, sentendolo sospirare pesantemente nel buio, e si ritrovò di fronte al suo viso e a un paio di occhi neri che si ostinavano a osservarla, anche se in quel momento non erano capaci di distinguere che i contorni del suo corpo.

Sapeva che Rufy non era e il tipo da lasciar condurre il gioco e restarsene semplicemente a guardare e, infatti, dopo pochi secondi la abbracciò, i polpastrelli che scivolavano sulla sua pelle umida, cominciando a muoversi sotto di lei in una serie di spinte saltellanti che, a tutta prima, sembravano farle soltanto un assurdo solletico.

Inarcò la schiena, andando incontro a quell’erezione pulsante che si faceva strada dentro il suo corpo, infiammandole il ventre di un calore sottile che dalle cosce si estendeva gradualmente alla pancia e poi si inerpicava su, oltre la gola, facendole ribollire il sangue fino a confonderle i pensieri. Ansimò, di un ansimare roco che si perse nel buio guidando il ritmo dei suoi movimenti mentre si aggrappava alle spalle del compagno.

Con una mano affondata nei suoi trasandatissimi capelli neri si strusciò contro di lui, godendosi il contatto con quel corpo sudato e accaldato quanto il suo che pure era tanto piacevole toccare, nonostante l’umidità della giungla che sembrava impregnarli fino alle ossa rendendoli scivolosi e assurdamente _malleabili_.

Rufy la sentì rabbrividire, in un tremito piacevole che si ripercosse interamente sul suo corpo, prima che la spadaccina si aggrappasse alla sua nuca, roteando il bacino e assestandogli una spinta feroce che gli consentì di affondare ancora di più in quella carne umida e calda che sembrava stringerlo fino a soffocarlo.

E poi le contrazioni si fecero più forti mentre Zoroko si chinava sul suo viso, puntando la fronte contro quella del ragazzo e lasciandosi sfuggire un singolo sospiro sottile, a cui il capitano rispose aggrappandosi alla sua schiena e affondandole dentro ancora una volta e con ancora più entusiasmo, al punto che la ragazza non poté fare altro che _arrendersi_ , piegata da uno spasmo più violento degli altri, prima di rilasciarsi completamente.

Rufy la afferrò per i fianchi, scivolando ancora e ancora in quella cavità densa di umori e poi cedette anche lui, venendole dentro con una spinta secca e un lamento scontento. Il brutto di quel genere di passatempo era che finiva sempre troppo presto, secondo lui, per quanto Zoroko fosse una ragazza resistente anche quando si trattava di faccende simili.

«Uhm…» borbottò, strusciando il naso contro il suo collo e guadagnandosi un mugugno da parte della spadaccina, che tuttavia non si mosse, non subito per lo meno, restando appoggiata con una guancia contro la sua tempia.

«Zoroko…» cantilenò alla fine, la voce ritornata quasi ai suoi toni normali, pizzicandole un fianco.

«Che c’è?» soffiò la ragazza, fissando il buio che li avvolgeva quasi con sospetto. Rufy era una specie di bomba a tempo sempre pronta a saltare sparando fuori qualche osservazione fuori luogo. Molto fuori luogo.

«… È un peccato che abbiamo già finito!».

Zoroko si staccò lentamente da lui, spostandosi e osservandolo mentre l’impulso di mollargli un ceffone si faceva di nuovo strada dentro di lei. Si limitò ad afferrargli una guancia fra le dita, tirandola con forza mentre protestava di fronte a quell’ultima esclamazione beffarda.

«Ringrazia piuttosto che siamo riusciti a finire senza morire soffocati in questo postaccio!».

«Ma ioh… nnh… ho più shonnoh…» protestò il ragazzo, continuando a bofonchiare con la guancia ancora stretta fra le dita di Zoroko.

«Te lo fai venire!» concluse la spadaccina, puntellandosi sulle ginocchia e staccandosi dal capitano, per poi lasciarsi cadere pesantemente sul tappeto di foglie alle sue spalle.

Di rivestirsi, in quel momento, non se ne parlava proprio: grazie a quella trovata a dir poco _geniale_ aveva ancora più caldo di prima, se ne sarebbe riparlato il mattino dopo. Era arrivato il momento di dormire e nessuno gliel’avrebbe impedito!

Peccato che Rufy non sembrasse essere dello stesso avviso.

«Ma se non ho sonno, non ho sonno!» sbottò allegro il capitano, stendendosi al suo fianco e riacchiappandola per la vita.

«E io invece sì! E adesso staccati e fammi dormire!» replicò testardamente la spadaccina, rigirandosi in quello che più che un abbraccio sembrava una stretta tentacolare e dando ostinatamente la schiena al compagno.

«No!» fu la risposta allegra che ricevette mentre Rufy premeva la faccia sulla sua spalla, accoccolandosi contro la sua schiena come la famosa scimmia a cui assomigliava tanto, nei gesti e nei comportamenti.

Zoroko sbuffò, incrociando le braccia e fingendo di essere già sprofondata in un sonno profondo. Improvvisamente, non vedeva l’ora che arrivasse il mattino.

Avrebbe incendiato anche mezza vegetazione purché il resto della ciurma li trovasse e _non li lasciasse più soli_ , per lo meno per le successive due settimane.

Aveva i suoi dubbi di riuscire a resistere un’altra notte in quella giungla assurda a quelle condizioni.

«Dormi!» sbottò all’improvviso mentre l’abbraccio del ragazzo si approfondiva in maniera sospetta.

No, doveva correggersi: a quelle condizioni non avrebbe resistito neanche un’altra ora.

Che qualcuno li trovasse, prima di subito!


End file.
